


kisses on kisses

by ty13



Series: Sasuke/Everyone [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: He sighs, something long and drawn out, as he pets his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m still waiting...”Sasuke lifts his head to look at him, unimpressed. So hehadnoticed. “For?”“My New Year’s kiss,” Haku grins.Sasuke rolls his eyes but gives in easier than he’d ever admit, leaning over to give Haku a peck on the lips. He pauses when instead of leaning forward to accept it, Haku backs away before their mouths meet. Sasuke raises a brow at theawfulsmirk placed on the face mere inches away from his own.“Nope,” Haku says, obnoxiously popping his “p”. Something he only does after a few drinks. “Not here,” he says as he points to his mouth.
Relationships: Haku/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuke/Everyone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	kisses on kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwwww, who is she?!? I’ve been uploading pretty often lately lol, this is def not like me at ALL
> 
> This is just a short two-shot. I originally wanted to post it all together buuuuuttt its not finished lmao. But, since the whole theme is about New Year’s, I really wanted to post it on Jan 1st so here’s part 1 :D
> 
> Also, thanks a lot to everyone who has ever read one of my stories! Just the fact that someone clicks on one of them makes me really happy lol. I’m very hard on my writing, whether its fanfic or anything else, and am actual trash at writing summaries so just the fact that people even click on something I post is fucking insane to me!
> 
> This note was entirely too long, but there’s just one more thing:
> 
> Cheers to a great (and safe!) 2021!!

This year...hasn't been that bad, Haku dares to think. It hasn't necessarily been _good_ either, but as Haku leans into the warmth of the body next to him, he thinks its safe to say this year wasn’t a bad one at all. Being able to stay home, drinking and relaxing with the man he loves was the best way to not only end the year, but to bring in the new one as well.

Well their New Year’s Eve was _supposed_ to be a relaxing one. A night filled with alcohol, junk food, and the shittiest movies they could find available to rent. Which would be fine, except Sasuke was a touchy drunk. A very, very touchy one. Even now, he was rubbing Haku's thigh and running his pretty little nose along the length of his neck.

Haku instead was a horny drunk. Like this, just the feel of the man next to him was enough to get him hard. He shifted in his seat, silently willing Sasuke to notice it.

Minutes pass without any sign of recognition from the other, so Haku decides drastic measures have to be taken.

He sighs, something long and drawn out, as he pets his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m still waiting...”

Sasuke lifts his head to look at him, unimpressed. So he _had_ noticed. “For?”

“My New Year’s kiss,” Haku grins.

Sasuke rolls his eyes but gives in easier than he’d ever admit, leaning over to give Haku a peck on the lips. He pauses when instead of leaning forward to accept it, Haku backs away before their mouths meet. Sasuke raises a brow at the _awful_ smirk placed on the face mere inches away from his own.

“Nope,” Haku says, obnoxiously popping his “p”. Something he only does after a few drinks. “Not here,” he says as he points to his mouth. 

_Ah_. Sasuke already knew where this was going. “Where would you like your kiss then?” He keeps rubbing Haku's thigh, glancing down every few seconds to see already large bulge thicken even more. If it was up to him he'd be on his knees already, but he liked hearing Haku's innocent, sweet voice ask for such dirty things. His boyfriend isn't provocative with his words, but the _insinuations_ behind them is what gets to Sasuke. 

“Your favorite place to kiss me,” Haku says matter-of-factly, positive of the truth of his statement regardless of his inebriated state. No amount of alcohol will let him forget how...attentive his boyfriend could be.

Sasuke laughs but doesn't comply _just_ yet. “Which is?”

“Sasuke,” Haku is glaring now, too impatient to play one of Sasuke's little games now. He grabs the teasing hand and places it on his crotch, squeezing it to make it perfectly fit the outline of his dick now completely straining his pants. The pressure on his cock makes the tension in his face loosen and soon enough, his head falls back on the cushion behind him, his mouth relaxing as he moans soft and low.

Sasuke shakes his head, amused; as shy as Haku is about asking for what he wants, he’s never been afraid of showing exactly what it is that he wants.

Fortunately, Sasuke is more than willing to do what he wants.

He squeezes his hand by his own this time and then drops to his knees in front of Haku.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 should be posted soon!


End file.
